Kid At Heart
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Though he grew out of his child body, Lloyd has an inner child he kept around just for fun


To everyone, Lloyd had grown up to be a wise leader. No more childish fooling around or video games, not even his old pranks. The old mischievous boy turned to adultery faster than anyone expected, but still no one could see what's underneath

Inside, Lloyd kept around his 'Inner child'. It was the only thing that kept him sane for the past years of becoming a teen. Though he wore a young adult's shell, he's still the 13 years old everyone despised

"JAAYYYY!" And this 13 years old have a reputation to keep. Lloyd giggled under his breath as Kai run over Jay with anger plastered across his face

"Woah Kai, what happened? You look like that sewer clown from that one movie"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, ZAPTRAP! NOW I LOOK LIKE A PEDO CLOWN AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Fire burst out of his hands and Jay quickly dodge it

"I don't know what you're saying but if I did do it, I would've drawn a weenie" Jay opened his toolbox to see nothing but a piece of letter saying 'I owe you - Zane', that made Jay furious

"WHERE'S THAT TIN CAN?! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIS GEARS HE'LL BE SORRY!" Cole came running through the halls and slapped Kai in the face, causing the Fire Ninja to growl

"What was that for?!" Cole showed Kai a plate of a half eaten cake

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Cole started shaking Kai by his cloth

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR STUPID CAKE!" Oblivious to the Nindroid's appearance, Cole didn't expect to be hit on the head with something metallic

"ZANE, WHAT GIVES?!"

"ME?! YOU SWITCHED MY OIL FOR CHOCOLATE MILK! NOW MY GEARS ARE STICKY AND TWITCHING UNCOMFORTABLY IN MY STOMACH!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" They all began to argue. After awhile, Kai realized what was happening and stopped them

"Guys, don't you think that this situation felt a little... Familiar?" Cole, who was half frozen, hummed

"Yeah, it's like we've been through this" Zane's body sparked electricity and Jay's hair and face was burned but they were able to pick up the quiet giggling in the back of the door

"Someone's in there" Kai cracked his fingers before kicking the door open to reveal a laughing Lloyd on the floor with chocolate cake stains on his face

"LLOYD?!" Though the others look like they were ready to impale him, Lloyd kept laughing his lungs out

"But why? I thought you grew out of this!" Cole asked, furious seeing his cake all over the younger's face

"Hey, I have a reputation, you should've seen the look on your faces!" Lloyd suddenly stop laughing as he sensed the menacing aura Zane was giving. The Master of Ice was the calmest person Lloyd had ever met and he did not want to know how Zane deal with 'pest'

"Alright, green bean, what else did you set up?" Lloyd shook his head innocently

"Nothing else, just that" The others eyed the youngest suspiciously until they shrugged it off. They went different ways and as they all exited the door, a scream was heard

"LLOYD!" The green ninja went out of the door and saw the others dangling upside down on a string. Lloyd burst to laughter a second after

"Not funny, Lloyd!" The others said in unison. Lloyd giggled in the end

"Nope, but this is!" The boy stepped on a hidden red button on the floor and caramel popcorns drop from the ceiling, covering the ninja in it. Lloyd burst into another fit of laughter

"That's it!" What surprised them was the fact that Zane was the one who growled as the Nindroid froze the ropes causing it to crack and break at their weight. Zane landed on his feet along with the others except for Jay who was still dangling

"GET HIM!" Kai pointed at Lloyd and raised his sword before the four started chasing the boy. Lloyd made a run for it while the Ninja were right behind him. Jay, being the fastest, dashed through the others and was already besides Lloyd

"Going somewhere, brat?!" Lloyd picked up his pace and took a turn towards the exit. After a few turns, the Ninja lost him before they started to split up. Cole was hot on Lloyd's tail as they reached the kitchen

"Come back here!" That didn't faze Lloyd as he made a sharp turn towards the exit of the kitchen. Cole tried to stop but his pace was too fast causing him to crash in the fridge

"SOMEONE GET HIM!" Lloyd kept running until a fire ball almost hit him by surprise. The boy looked back to see Kai chasing him with fire ready to be thrown

"LLOYD, YOU GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"MAKE ME!" Lloyd screamed in progress as fireballs started coming at him. The tip of his hair caught on fire but Lloyd could care less as he made a turn towards the control room. The boy shut the door locked, earning angry knocks from Kai

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lloyd sighed in relief. The boy panted and caught his breath before a sickening clang of metal was heard. Lloyd turned his head to see Zane with glowing crimson eyes and a freaking axe by his hands, like he's one of those vikings from the North

"Håll dig stilla och jag kommer att göra det snabbt och smärtfritt" Lloyd screamed his lungs out as he crashed through the door, creating a large hole and hitting Kai in progress

"PLEASE I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO BE A VIKING'S SACRIFICE!" From a distant, Jay was recording everything and the others burst to laughter as Lloyd ran towards their rooms and hid under his bed with just his hidden boxes of stolen halloween candy to keep him company.

"This is going to be a riot in the internet!" Jay posted the video and it went viral. By that day, Lloyd swore he's never taking his pranks too far

The next day, came April Fools, the day the deal did not apply and Lloyd had a great time pranking everyone until his father accidentally stepped on one of his pranks

Poor Lloyd.

At least his secret stash of candy was never discovered


End file.
